Vanguard Brawlers
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: Two world so different with different games. Bakugan and Vanguard. Aichi and her Team Q4 with, the other teams that won the VF Circuit (also Shin and Miwa) were transported to the bakugan world. They meet Dan and the Bakugan Brawlers helping them, return home. What adventure will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**I'm back, this is _ShiningButterfly_. I'm sorry to delete Stand Up! Vanguard! and My True Self And Strength. I made a new fanfic. Enjoy. I do not own Battle Brawlers or Cardfight Vanguard.**

* * *

"Dan..." Snore

"Dan..." said the voice again

"Dan..." the voice said louder. Another snore

"DANIEL" the voice yelled that cause the boy to fall out of bed.

"Ouch, Drago. What is that for" said the 14 year old boy named Dan rubbing his head.

"Hhhmmm, let's see today is oh I don't know Your Date with Runo!" said Drago

"Huh" Dan looked at the clock it's was 4:15 and they promise at 4:30 "Oh no, Runo is going to kill me" he ran to brush his teeth and changed his clothes

"What am I going to do with him" Drago looked at the mess.

"Come on, Drago" Dan picked his partner bakugan.

"See ya, mom" Dan went down the stairs and put his shoes on.

After the battle with Naga, bakugan and humans lived together (I made bakugans stay on earth than the anime, in order to make sense)

* * *

**At The Park**

"Man how long does he take" a girl with light blue hair in pigtails tapping her foot

"Be patient milady you know how he is" said a female bakugan

"But this is the fifth time this month Tigrerra" said the girl

"But that's a record then last month" Tigrerra joked

"Your right" the girl laughed

"Hey Runo" the girl heard her name. She turned and saw "Dan" Running up to her, dark aura suddenly surrounded her.

"R-Runo" Dan started to sense the anger

"YOU KNOW THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME MISTER" Runo yelled

"S-Sorry Runo my alarm clock broke" he backed up

"UUUURRRGGG that is the same excuse you use over and over. Shouldn't you get a new clock"

"Well you see..." he laughed sheepishly

"Whatever anyway Kuso where are we going today" Runo crossed her arms

"Hmm" Dan closed his eyes and began to think "I don't know" he shrugged earning a bump on his head "Ouch"

"You better start thinking mister"

Then a idea popped in Dan's head "I know where can go"

"Huh, where" she asked

"You'll know when to when we get there" he pulls her arm and ran

"D-Dan"

"Come on" he said to her not looking where he was going. He turned and bumped into someone

"Ow" they said

"Dan" Drago said in Dan's pocket

"Dan, you okay" Runo kneeled beside him

"Ya, I'm okay" Dan replied

"Jeez, you need to look where you need to look where you are going" Runo put her hands on her hips.

"Are you alright" said a voice. They turned and saw a girl with bright blue hair to her waist in a low ponytail. Wearing a red long sleeves shirt with a black and white light vest over it, a blue skirt and tan brown boots with laces (out is feminine version of Aichi's clothes in season 2)

"Yeah I'm okay" Dan pick himself up

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" the girl apologized

"It's ok, I didn't look where I was going also" Dan rub the back of head sheepishly

"Sorry, if we were in your way, did you get hurt" Runo looked at her

"Oh, it's ok. I'm fine" she waved her hands in front of her

"I'm Runo Misaki" Runo introduce herself. She then elbowed Dan.

"I'm Dan Kuso" said Dan

"So, you're the famous Dan Kuso" said the girl

"Huh"

"I heard a rumor of the battle you and Naga"

"We'll it was nothing" he said proudly

"The what about you guys" the girl asked which made them confused

"Who are you talking to" said Dan

"The bakugan" the girl answered

"It's seems that we've been discovered" Dan popped out of Dan's pocket and Tigrerra out of Runo's

"I'm Infinity Dragoniod. Everyone calls me Drago"

"And I'm Blade Tigerra at your service"

"Nice to meet you I'm Aichi Sendou" she bowed

"N-Nice to meet you" they bowed back

* * *

"So Aichi I've never seen you around here before" said Dan

"I'm here on vacation with my friends and we decided to explore the city" Aichi answered

"And where are your friends now" Runo looked around

"Well... You see" she laughed awkwardly "We got separated" she then blurted out

Dan and Runo also the bakugan sweat dropped

"That's okay, we can help, right" Dan nodded and Runo nodded back

"Really" said Aichi. They nodded to her

"Thank you very much" she bowed

'She's polite' they all thought

"I'll ask Marucho, he can help us" said Dan

"Marucho?"

"A friend" he answered taking out his phone and dialed the number "Hey, Marucho" he walked away to talk to Marucho. Runo and Aichi sat on a brench near waiting for Dan.

"So Aichi, what do you think about the city so far" Runo asked

"It's a nice city. It's like the one at home" Aichi replied "So you and Dan are a couple"

"What! Why do you say that" Runo blushed

"We'll I don't think two friends should be alone and dragging each other" Aichi smiled and winked making Runo blush even more "He's a nice guy"

"Yeah he is" Runo looked at Dan in the distance "So what about you, you in a relationship with someone" Runo eyed Aichi when a small blush appeared on her face "Ha I knew you are in one. So who's the lucky guy" she asked

"A friend of mine. I met him once 5 years ago, and then I met him again last year. We told each other our feelings and you know" she shrugged

"Sound romantic" Runo thought in head "So what's he like?"

"He's sometimes a cold person when you met him, but he's very nice once you get to know him" Aichi looked at the sky "He's always been there for me whenever I am was in trouble"

"Seems like a nice guy" said Runo

"Yeah he is" Aichi answered like Runo

"Runo, Aichi" they turn and saw Dan running up to them.

"So?" Runo asked

"Marucho said that we have to go to his place in order to work and he called the others to help" he said

"Others" Aichi tilted her head in confusion

"You'll see"

Then a limo appeared on the street near them, a butler came out and walked up to them.

"Master Dan, Lady Runo. Master Marucho awaits us" said the butler

"Thanks Kato. Aichi this is Kato, Marucho's butler" Dan introduce

"It's very nice to meet you" Kato bowed

"A-Aichi Sendou" she bowed "It's nice to meet you"

"Now we must be on our way" Kato opened the door for them.

* * *

"Amazing" Aichi gaped at the building "You said this is his house, right"

"Yep" Dan nodded

"Wow" They walked in to the building, went through many rooms that fascinated Aichi.

"Here we are" Kato opened a door "Master Marucho, they've arrived"

"Thanks Kato" a childish voice said from the room. They walked in; Aichi saw a little boy with blonde hair sitting in a chair with a office like desk, two girls talking to each other and a boy with long black hair leaning against the wall.

"Hey guys" said the boy in the chair.

"Dan, Runo" a girl with silver like hair in a side ponytail hugged them "How've you guys been"

"Julie we've seen each other three days ago" said Runo

"I know, but that was three days ago" she let them go. They all (including Aichi excluding Shun sweat dropped.

"Oh it seems that have a guest" the boy in the chair look behind Dan and Runo.

Aichi emerged behind them and introduce herself "I'm Aichi Sendou, nice to meet you" she bowed

"I'm Marucho Marukura. This is Preyus and this Angelo and Diablo" said the boy in the bakugan landed in front of him "I'm Auqos Preyus nice to meet cha" said a blue bakugan.

"The names Diablo" said a bakugan with a mean attitude it turned "And my name is Angelo pleasure to meet you" the other said in a polite manner.

"Hi, my name is Julie Makimoto" said the girl with sivler hair "And this is Gorem" she held out a brown bakugan "Nice to meet you" he said in s deep voice

"Hm" Julie looked at Aichi at every angle.

"Is something wrong" Aichi sweat dropped

"It's ... Just... You're so pretty" Julie exclaimed

"Uh... Thank you"

"Do you have a boyfriend? If you don't I know a guy who totally need a girlfriend" Julie trail to the boy leaning on the wall.

"Ah..." Aichi laughed awkwardly

"Sorry Julie, she's already taken" Runo pushed her to the side.

"Wait... Runo" Julie said as she was being pushed away.

"Sorry about her behavior" said the other girl "I'm Alice Gehabich. And this is" she held a black bakugan "Alpha Hydraniod" it said

"And that's Shun Kazami with Strom Skyress" Dan pointed to the boy "It's nice to meet you" said a green bakugan.

"So I heard you have a problem" said Marucho

"Yeah about that, Aichi and her friends are here on vacation, but they got separated" Dan explained

Marucho nodded "Do you remember where you were separated?"

"I think a street across the park where I met Dan and Runo" Aichi answered

"I'll show you a map so we can pinpoint your friend's location" Marucho typed on the computer and a map appeared on the screen before him.

"That one" Aichi pointed to the street on the west

"All right" Marucho nodded "do you remember how long you were separated?"

"Um if I include now about 45 minutes" she tapped her chin.

"If we go now, we may find them" everyone looked at Shun.

"Shun's right, we can might find them if we go now" said Drago

"Well what are we waiting for let's get moving" said Preyus

"Kato" Marucho pushed a button then Kato appeared on the screen "Yes, Master Marucho"

"I want to you to take us to the street that I'm sending to you right now"

"As you wish, Master Marucho" then he disappeared.

"All right, let's go" Dan punch his fist in the air.

"Yeah" they said (except Aichi and Shun)

* * *

"So hers the plan" Dan started to explain to the group in the limo "Julie, Alice, and Marucho will be one group. Me, Shun, Runo and Aichi will be in the other, got it"

"Right" they nodded.

"Alright when we find them call each other" as they began to leave.

"I wish good luck" Kato said as they go.

"Okay now where would they go" Dan looked through the crowd.

"You idiot, how can you find them if you never met them before" said Runo

"Yeah, your right" Dan sweat dropped "Hey Aichi, what do your friends look like?"

"Well three of my friends are boys and the other is a girl. Three of them are older than me and one is younger than us" said Aichi

"Uh... Mind you repeating the again" Dan had a question mark above his head.

All of them sweat dropped, Drago and Runo explained until he understands.

"Well that won't be hard" said Dan

"Yeah the only thing that is hard for you is brawling" said Runo

"I agree" said Drago. They continued to talk or sound like argue and almost forgetting something.

"Dan seems to be an energetic person" Aichi said to Shun.

"Ya, but sometimes to energetic" said Shun

"We'll, that's not a punishment"

"Yeah, your right" Shun looked at Dan

"You seem fond of Dan" Shun looked at her "Am I wrong" she smiled

"He and I are best friends ever since we were little kids. Until my mother fell ill and I lived with my grandfather. He wanted me to follow his steps becoming a ninja and made me stop playing bakugan. I never talked to guys after that. Dan and I brawled until I realized something. So I brawl with theses guy" said Shun

"Well I think you made the right choice" said Aichi

"Huh" Shun looked at her

"I mean, you may not noticed that earlier when you were talking about you and Dan. You smiled" she said

"She's right, Shun" said Skyress

"Skyress" Shun look at the Ventus bakugan.

"Ever since your mother fell ill, you never smiled. Until you hang out with Dan and the others, you seem to be your normal self"

"Thanks Skyress" he thanked her "And thank you Aichi" he thanked the blunette.

"Huh" Aichi blinked

"You made me realize something that I never discovered"

"You're welcome" Aichi smiled "We better hurry or we will lose Dan and Runo" looking at the distance between them and the two other brawlers.

"They never slow down" Shun began to ran, Aichi giggled and followed him.

* * *

Nearby them

'Is that her, no, impossible' a brunette saw a flash of blue hair

"Kai, is something wrong" his friend asked

"No, nothing" Kai walked away 'That Baka, ever since she got lost, I've been having illusions. Aichi, where are you' Kai looked at the sky as the crowd move around him.

* * *

**Aichi is lost and Kai is worried. Will they find Aichi. Next chapter, Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**The search for Aichi is still on. Dan and the others are helping. Will Aichi and her friends met. **

* * *

"I'm tired" Dan fell on the ground

"You okay, Dan" Aichi asked

"Man, we've been searching for 30 minutes and you are already tired" Runo put her arms on her hips

"I'll go get something to drink" he manage to pick him up "Want any?"

"No thank you" said Aichi

"I'll continue to search" Shun said

"I'm fine, but I'm coming with in case you get lost" said Runo

"Runo, I'm not a kid" said Dan

"Really, what about we went to Marucho's house and..." she continued

"Okay, okay we get it" said Dan

Aichi giggled at the two, they looked at her "Sorry, you guys, you look like my friends" that gave her a sad smile

"It's okay, Aichi you will see your friends again" said Skyress

"Thanks" she smiled

"Tigrerra and I will stay with you, while Daniel and Runo come back" they landed on her shoulder

"Okay, I leave you guys with her" Dan, Runo, and Shun left.

* * *

As they left, Aichi sighed

"What is it Aichi" said Drago

"I feel like I am bothering them" she said

"It's fine that's how they are we help how is need. Strangers or not" said Tigrerra

"You are lucky to be their partners"

"Yes, what about you Aichi do you have a bakugan" asked Skyress

"Oh yeah, but he didn't come with me because we brawled before we met you guys and I left him at the place we are staying to rest. By now I think he maybe fidgeting like my boyfriend and friends" Aichi answered

"You seem to be fond of your boyfriend" said Tigrerra

"He and I was different when we met, but I'm glad I'm with him" she smiled at them

Aichi reached to her pocket and took out a palm size metal four leaf clover with blue, red, orange, and green little gems on the ends.

"This is..." said Drago

"My boyfriend gave this to me on our first date" she opened to revealed to be a locket. There is Misaki, Kamui, Aichi and Kai photo on one side and Aichi smiling wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and one arm around Aichi's waist with a small smile on the other.

"They are your friends" said Drago

Aichi nodded "They've always been there for me I'm glad that I have good friends. They are like Dan and the other"

"I must say Aichi you've picked a nice young man" said Skyress

"Huh?"

"I mean you and him are perfect"

"I agree unlike our couple is always fighting" said Drago

"I've seen" Aichi sweat dropped

"Aichi" she heard her name and put the locket in her pocket

"Runo, where's Dan" Aichi looked behind Runo

"Yeah, about that" she laughed sheepishly

Aichi blinked in confusion

* * *

Runo lead Aichi and saw Dan glaring at someone.

"The thing is when we got our drinks a boy older than us accidentally bump in to Dan dropping his drink and Dan is angry at him" Runo shrugged

"Why does he have to get in to this" Drago shook his head

"Shun tried to keep Dan down, but it's not working"

"O-Kay" Aichi blinked

"Dan, would you cool down" they heard Shun talking

"Dude, it's his fault that he bumped into me" said Dan

"I keep saying that I'm sorry" Aichi heard a familiar voice

Aichi saw a person older than her with blonde spiky haired guy "Miwa-kun"

They turned and the blonde said "Aichi. This is where you are. You have us worried"

"Sorry" Aichi apologized

"It's fine, but never do that again"

"Sorry" Aichi covered her eyes with her bangs

Miwa smiled and pat her head "Just don't scare us, okay"

Aichi smiled at him "Yeah"

Runo cleared her throat "Um... Aichi would you introduce to us your friend"

"Oh, this is Miwa Taishi, one of the friends I told you about. Miwa-kun this is Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki and Shun Kazami. They help me in order to find you guys"

"I see, well thanks for helping her. And oh, Aichi here" he hand her his phone "Call him, he was panicking ever since you were lost and we send him back in order to calm him down"

Aichi took the phone and dialed the number. Miwa push the others away so she can talk her boyfriend.

"What do we have to push away" asked Dan

"Cause she need to talk to her boyfriend in private, ever since she got lost he worried none stop" Miwa answered

As Aichi wait for a pick up

'Miwa, what is it' said Kai in the other line

"Kai-kun"

'Aichi'

"Yeah, it's me Miwa-kun found me"

'Baka! Where were you!' he yelled

Aichi almost flinched as her boyfriend yelled "I'm sorry, Kai-kun"

'Talk to me when you get back'

"Okay, bye" Aichi hanged up

"You finished" Miwa walk up to her. Aichi nodded "I'll call the others that I found you" he took his phone and dialed the number.

Aichi turned to Dan and the others "Thanks for helping me"

"It's fine, we're glad that you and your friends got back together" said Runo

"Yeah" said Dan and Shun nodded

"Aichi lets go" Miwa called

"Coming, bye" Aichi waved to them

"Bye" they waved back

* * *

Miwa and Aichi arrived at the place they are staying.

"Onee-san" a voice cried and a person pounce on Aichi, the result of them landing on the ground.

"Kamui-kun" Aichi said before they fell.

"Where were you had us all worried"

"Sorry"

"It's okay we're glad you're safe" Kamui smiled

"Kamui-kun"

"Aichi" they turned and saw Misaki in front of them.

"Misaki-san"

"Welcome back" she smiled

Aichi smiled back "I'm back"

"Dinner is almost ready Aichi can you call Kai"

"Okay" 'Kai-kun and I need to talk anyway' Aichi went to the building

"Well isn't that nice of you letting her and her boyfriend have some alone time together" Miwa nudged her

Misaki whacked his head. 'Good luck, Aichi'

Aichi walked up to Kai's room. 'Here goes' Aichi took a deep breath and knocked. She heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Aichi" the brunette looked at the girl

"I'm back, Kai-kun" she smiled

"Come in" he made way for her to come in

Aichi walked in and Kai closed the door. Kai wrapped his arms around her.

"Kai-kun" Aichi blushed and looked at him.

"Sorry" he started to let go

"It's okay" she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Don't scare me again" he whispered in her ear

"Sorry" her arms tightened around him

Kai pull apart, tip her chin up and kissed her.

Aichi was surprised at his action, but melted in the kiss. She closed her eyes slowly and tiptoes her feet to deepen the kiss. They stayed in the position for a while and broke apart.

"Oh, I forgot dinner is almost ready. Let's go" Aichi pulled him out the door.

* * *

**Added some Fem AichiXKai. Wait for the next chapter. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**This chapter will be short. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days after helping Aichi, Marucho called the gang for an emergency meeting.

"Hey, Marucho why call us" said Dan

"Well it's kind of an emergency" said Marucho

"What kind of emergency" asked Alice

"Well you see... There's a rumor that there are strong brawlers, brawling with mysterious bakugan this week"

"Mysterious bakugan" they said

"Look at this" Marucho pressed a button, appeared a list of people "These people have battle the brawlers and bakugan"

"That many" Runo exclaimed

"Yeah, they informed me the address and location where they are located. They fought them there is always seem to be two missing"

"Missing" said Shun

"I looked over every name they post, but two and Their names are like cards"

"Cards?" said Runo

"Joker, Jack and Ace"

"The three of the cards" said Shun

"What about Queen and King" Drago asked

"They said they never appeared once, also..."

"Also..." said Julie

"There are others"

"Others?" said Alice

"One called Assassin, General, Shadow, and three more but they never say their names"

"Weird, so why are we called" Tigrerra asked

"I thought we see them our selfs"

* * *

"Here it is" Marucho and the others walked in

"Hello is anyone here" Dan asked

"Welcome" said a female robotic voice

"W-What was that" said Julie

"Welcome, please enter the elevator" a elevator door appeared in front of them

"What do we do" said Preyus

"Just follow what they say, until we meet their brawlers" Dan walked in to the elevator

The others followed. A minute in the elevator, they arrived on a room big enough for a brawl.

"So you are our next victims" said a voice. 5 shadows dropped from the ceiling.

"I am Joker" said one with a red with dragon shaped mask

"I am Jack" said one shorter then all of them wing with a blue with yellow outline mask

"I am Ace" said a female voice that has a green bird like mask

"King" said one mask like Joker about with claws at the end dark orange outline

"And I am Queen" said a another female voice with blue phoenix wings mask

'That's King and Queen, but why did they show up. Marucho said they never show once to anyone'

"I ask if you are challenging us to brawl" said Queen

"Yeah, also..." said Dan

"Also..."

"I want to ask why you are doing this"

"Why, we want to test this areas brawler" said Joker

"Huh" the brawlers are confused

"We fight brawlers here to strengthen our brawling, but in the end they never win" Jack shrugged

"We heard there are 6 strong brawlers with evolved bakugan here" said Queen

"We tried to ask our lost challengers about them, but they didn't know" Ace shook her head

"I presume that you are them" said King

"Yeah, we're the Bakugan Battle Brawlers" said Dan

"Well Brawlers, if you beat us you will know that whole truth, of our main reason" said Queen

"So are all 6 of you battling" said Ace

"I don't brawl so..." said Alice

"If you have a reason, then we understand" said Queen

"Thank you very much"

Queen smiled "We'll go with 5 against 5, decide you first brawler"

They went to their positions.

"What do we do?" said Runo

"I think that Queen or King will go last so Dan you go last, Marucho go first, Runo and Julie will decide who goes and I go fourth" said Shun "Is that fine, Marucho"

"Okay" Marucho nodded

"Have you decided" said Ace

"Yes" Marucho walked up

"It seems that you're my opponent" said Joker

"Now begin" said Queen

* * *

**Who is Joker, Jack, Ace, King, and Queen. Next few chapters will be brawling. Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**The brawling is now beginning. **

* * *

"Gate Card Set" Joker threw a black card

"Bakugan Brawler" they threw their bakugan

"Stand Auqos Preyus"

"Hi~ I am Preyus, nice to meet cha" Preyus appeared with 500 Gs

"He's the one, Queen" said King

"Yeah" she nodded

"Dragonic Lawkeeper" a dragon, huge dragon out hundred feet roared in the room with 600 Gs

"What is that bakugan" Dan exclaimed

"I never seen that one in New Vestoria" exclaimed Drago

"Marucho" Preyus look behind him

"Don't worry, Preyus I have an idea" Marucho grinned

"I'll go first, Ability activate. Flame Fire" Preyus power decrease 100 and hit him

"Ouch, that hurts you know" Preyus scolded

"Ability activates, Auqos Guardian" Preyus power up 200Gs and hit Lawkeeper

"No matter, Gate Card Open. This will lock one of your abilities,that is Attribute change"

"What!" Marucho exclaimed

"Ive fought many Auqos bakugan. Ability activate, Dragoon Claw" 200Gs plus to Lawkeeper

"Ability activate, Blue Stealth" Jokers gate card broke, subtract Lawkeeper 300Gs and Preyus plus 300Gs

"Not bad, Ability Activate. Roar Rising" Lawkeeper power up 200Gs

"Attribute Change, Subterra and Ability Activate, Slumping Rocket" Preyus power up 200Gs

'Now he can't attack' Marucho thought

"Ability Activate, Power Claw" Preyus and Lawkeeper Gs' switch

"What!"

"Marucho think of something" Preyus cried from the field

"I'm thinking!" he cried back

"Too late. Ability Activate, Limit Break"

"Limit Break" the brawlers exclaimed

"This only activate when Lawkeeper has over 1000Gs. All of your ability cards are locked"

"What" Marucho looked at his ability cards and they all are darken

"Marucho" Dan exclaimed

Lawkeeper attacked Preyus and Preyus formed back to his ball form.

"Winner Joker" said Queen

"Marucho, sorry I failed you" Preyus apologized

Marucho shook his head "No, it's my fault. Their abilities are too strong"

"Don't be worried" they look at Joker "You two are the best brawlers out of the brawlers I have fought against. Remember this" Joker walked to the rest

Marucho walked down the steps.

"Marucho" his friends called

"Hey, guys sorry I lost" he apologized

"Don't sorry, you did your best" said Dan

"Thanks Dan" Marucho had a small smile

"Now who is my next opponent" Jack walked up

"I'll do it" said Julie

"You sure Julie" said Runo

"Don't worry, I'll beat the brat"

"Don't think about that" said Jack

"What" Julie exclaimed

"Everyone look at me thing that they can win, but in the end I win" Jack shrugged

"We'll see it about that" said Julie

Jack and Julie glared at each other.

"Can we get on with it" Ace's voice angered a vein popped out

Queen and Joker backed up a little.

"Y-Yes ma'am" they said

"Wow, she's meaner than Runo" Dan muttered

"You said it" Drago agreed

"What did you say" fire surrounded Runo

"No-Nothing" they said

Joker whistled "This is interesting, there someone equal to Ace here" he pointed his thumb to her earning him a bump on his head by Ace.

"Now begin" said Queen

* * *

"Gate Card Set" Jack through a black card

"Bakugan Brawl" they threw their bakugan

"Hammer Gorem Stand" Gorem stand with 500Gs

"Illuminal Dragon" a yellow dragon with 4 swords with 600Gs

"Drago" Dan asked

"No, I never seen that bakugan before" Drago answered

"I'll go first. Ability Activate, Infinity Roar" Gorem power -50Gs and Illuminal up 100Gs

"Ability Activate, Taros Hammer" Gorem power 650 and Illuminal power 500Gs

"Ability Activate, Roaring Thunder" 200Gs plus Illuminal

"Ability Activate, Gorem Punch" Illuminal power decrease 300

"Now you can't attack me" said Julie

"Really. Ability Activate, Impact Light" Gorems power was added to Illuminal power

"What!?" Julie exclaimed

"And Gate Card Open, one ability card can't be use that breaks my Gate Card"

"What?!"

"What are those Gate Cards" said Shun

"I don't know Shun" said Skyress

"He's strong" said Runo

"Your right milady, he is right we underestimated by his age" said Tigrerra

"And that's not all" said Jack

"Ability Activate, Limit Break"

"Again!" Julie exclaimed

"But mine is different. Your ability cards can only use half of its power. Go, Illuminal Dragon"

"Gorem" Julie yelled as Gorem was about to be attacked

Gorem went to his ball form and also Illuminal Dragon.

"Winner Jack" said Queen

"Sorry Gorem" Julie apologized

"No, I should be the one to apologize" said Gorem

"You two did a good battle" said Jack "Don't lose heart. Like 'a cone isn't built in a day'"

"A cone isn't built in a day" they repeated

Joker, Ace and Queen sweat dropped.

"Close, Jack its 'Rome isn't built in a day'" said Joker

"Oh, I knew that" he went down the steps while blushing

"Well that was..." said Runo

"Interesting" Alice finished

"So who is my next opponent" Ace stood on the field

"I'll go" Runo walked up

"Now begin" said Queen

* * *

**Next is Ace vs Runo what will happen. Next chapter answers. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Continuing the brawl.**

* * *

"Bakugan Brawl" they threw their bakugan

"Tigerra Stand" a lion with armor stand with 500Gs

"Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu" a maiden in a various colors kimono wearing a shrine crown carrying with 700Gs

"What is that bakugan it's human" said Runo

"I also can't believe this" said Drago

"And that power level is higher" Marucho held his glasses

"But she's beautiful" said Preyus

Everyone (except King) sweat dropped.

Amasterasu blushed "Thank You" she said

"Amaterasu" Ace eye keep twitching

"Sorry"

"You go first" Ace said to Runo

"You'll regret that. Ability Activate, Metal Fang" now Tigrerra is 900Gs

"Take this" Tigrerra claws appeared and about hit Amaterasu

"Ability Activate, Ray Arrow" Tigerra power drop 100Gs and Amaterasu power is 800Gs, arrows shot out of her mirror. The attacks hit both

"They're even" said Drago

"No" said King

"Ability Activate, Energy Core" Amaterasu power went up 100 and Tigrerra -50Gs, a light hit Tigrerra.

"Tigerra" Runo exclaimed

"I'm fine, milady"

"My turn. Ability Activate, Lightening Tornado" Tigrerra is now 850, a tornado hit Amaterasu

"Ability Activate, Aurora Shower" Amaterasu power is now 900Gs and aurora surrounded Tigerra

"Ability Activate, Lighting Shield" Tigerra power is 900Gs and the aurora disappeared

"Ability Activate, Moon Raising" the moon appeared behind Amaterasu and her power is 1100Gs

"Just because your power level is higher by 200Gs, you think that you can win" said Runo

"I think so about that" Ace smirked

"Runo!" Dan exclaimed

"It's the power level" Julie exclaimed

Runo looked at the power "Oh no"

"Ability Activate, Limit Break. My power is up 200Gs"

"No way, I can transfer your power to Tigerra. Ability Activate, Saber Glowcer" but the card didn't work "What happened"

"Your ability card can't work, since my power is higher than yours. Go, Amaterasu" Amaterasu faced her mirror to Tigerra and a beam hit Tigerra.

"Tigerra" Runo yelled

Tigerra return to her ball form and Amaterasu to her ball form.

"Winner Ace" said Queen

"You did well" Ace thanked Amaterasu and looked at Runo.

"Tigerra, are you okay" Runo asked

"I'm fine, milady. They are strong" she said

"I know" Runo looked at the 5

"You did that great Runo" said Dan

"Thanks Dan"

"You're up Shun"

"You don't have to tell me, but who's next"

All of them look to see Shun's opponent. King walked out on to the field.

"Who is my opponent" he said

"I am" Shun walked up 'I want to know how good he is' "Gate Card Set" he threw a black card

* * *

"Bakugan Brawl, Skyress stand" a green like Phoenix appeared with 450Gs

"Dragonic Descendant" a dragon with a sword appeared with 750Gs

"Drago" Dan asked

"Sorry, but no" he said

"Ability Activate, Green Wave and Destruction Meteor Strom" Skyress's power is now 750Gs

"Take this" she attacks Descendant

"Crush Claw" Descendant power up 100Gs and strike his sword at Skyress

"Skyress" Shun said as he fell "You okay"

"I'm fine Shun" she responded

"Ability Activate, Lighting Talon" Skyress power increase 200Gs make her 950Gs and Descendant 650Gs

"Clear Flame" Descendant power and Skyress switched

"Infinity Strike" Skyress power decrease 100Gs and Descendant was about to strike Skyress

"On no you don't. Ability Activate, Whirlwind Lighting Sword" their power is even

"Hoo, not bad" said King

"You also" said Shun

"Eternal Flame" Descendant power +200Gs and Skyress decrease 200Gs

"Not this time. Ability Activate, Lighting Talon" their power is even again

"I won't let you win" Skyress strike

"Let's see" he blocked that attack with his sword

"Hmm... He pretty good right, Queen" said Joker

"Yeah" she nodded 'But he won't hold it in the end'"You go, Shun" Dan cheered

"Show him what you got" said Julie

"Ability Activate, Green Wave" Skyress power is now 950Gs

King Smirked "Holy Judgment" Skyress's and Descendant power switched and Descendant power +100

'I better stop him from doing that Ability' "Ability Activate... What" Shun saw that his card is darkened?

"Holy Judgment locks all of the ability cards that transfer Descendants power to your bakugan. Limit Break"

"Oh no, Skyress" Shun yelled

Descendant's went up 150Gs and now is 1200Gs.

"Skyress" Shun yelled as she went in to ball form

"Winner King" said Queen

"Skyress" he ran to her "You okay"

"I'm fine, but they are strong"

"Yeah, they are the strongest out of the rest. Queen is last meaning that she is stronger than all of them"

"You're right"

Shun walked to the others.

"You did great" said Julie

"Yeah, it was close" said Marucho

"Thanks" Shun turned to Dan "Careful, she may be the strongest out of all of them" he warned

"Don't worry" Dan look as Queen walk up

"You are opponent" she said

"Yeah and I'm going to win, right Drago"

"Right" Drago agreed

"Well, good luck then"

They looked at her confusedly.

"I am the leader of this team and you seem to be the strongest on yours. And your Drago has evolved many times, I am interested in how good you are"

"Don't worry we will show you, right Drago"

"Yeah"

Queen smiled.

"Begin" said Joker

* * *

**Dan vs Queen who will win. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Queen vs Dan who will win?**

* * *

"Gate Card Set" Queen threw a black card

"Bakugan Brawl" Dan threw Drago

"Drago stand" Drago roared with 1000Gs

"Hoo... I expect the perfect Dragonoid" Queen looked at Drago

"You haven't seen the rest" said Dan

"Now" she held a bakugan "For my bakugan. Stand Up, My Avatar. Blaster Blade Liberator" a knight with a cape slashed the air with his sword the power 900Gs

* * *

"Did she say her avatar" said Runo

"Yeah, I heard also" said Julie

"And look at that power level" said Marucho

"She is the leader" said Alice

"Shun" said Skyress

"She's hiding something" he said

* * *

"You go first" said Queen

"Alright. Ability Activate, Burning Dragon" 100Gs added to Drago

"Ability Acitvate, Holy Sword" 200Gs added to Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade strike his sword at Drago.

"Your pretty strong" said Drago

"You also" said Blaster Blade

"Ability Activate, Burning Tornado" Blaster Blade decrease 200Gs and transferred to Drago

"Ability Activate, Miracle Flow" 200Gs decrease from Drago's power to Blaster Blade making them even again

"I guess we're even" Drago head butt Blaster Blade

"Yeah" Blaster Blade blocked with his sword

"Ability Activate, Fire Tornado" 100Gs was added to Drago and decrease to Blaster Blade, attacked Blaster with a fire tornado

"Ability Activate, Glory Rings" Drago's power decrease 200 and Blaster Blade 100Gs added. Blaster Blade blocked with rings coming out of of his blade "Ability Activate, Miracle Eye" Drago's power decrease 400Gs and Blaster Blade strike with his sword

"Ability Activate, Burst Shield" Drago blocked the attack "Fusion Ability Activate, Dragon Clash" 400Gs was taken from Blaster Blade to Drago making Drago 1000Gs and Blaster Blade 700Gs

* * *

"Man this battle is intense" said Julie

"I agree" said Gorem

"They're like even" said Alice

"I certainly agree" said Hydraniod

"But" said Skyress, they looked at her

"She's not even using her full power" said Shun

"What do you mean, Shun" said Marucho

"Look" he nodded to the battle "I see everyone opponents and she is the only calm right now"

"Your right" said Angelo

"She and King are calm, the others give out a fiery aura, but they never give them out. I think Dan isn't going to win this battle"

* * *

"Ability Activate, Sword Crushing" Blaster Blade power went up to his base level and Drago went to 800Gs

Blaster Blade slashed his sword at Drago.

"Ability Activate, Maximum Dragon" 500Gs added to Drago and subtract Blaster Blade's power

"And Dragon Contender" Blaster Blades power went to his base power and 600Gs added to Drago making him 1900Gs

"Yes, Dan's going to win" said Marucho

"Go Dan!" Julie and Runo cheered

"Wait" Shun muttered

"It's over" Drago dived

Queen smirked "Ability Activate, Limit Break"

"What?!" Dan exclaimed

"Blaster Blade's power and Drago's switch"

"Oh no you don't" he held up the same card "What!?" the ability card was darkened

"My Limit Break locks the card that was used before it" Queen explained

Dan gritted his teeth.

"I knew this is going to happen" said Shun

"Go, Blaster Blade" Blaster Blade slashed Drago

"Drago" Dan yelled as his bakugan went to ball form "Drago" he picked up Drago "You okay" he asked

"I'm fine, but they are strong" Drago turned to Queen

"Yeah you right"

"Nice brawl" Queen walked up and held her hand out "You two are strong"

"No, you guys are stronger" Dan shook her hand "But I... No Drago and I will never give up"

Queen smiled "I'll be waiting, follow me" she walked to her teammates

"What" Dan was confused?

"We'll tell you our true reason" she stood in front of her team

"Why, we didn't win" the brawlers walked up next to Dan

"We can trust you" Queen walked and the others followed.

* * *

Dan and the others followed them. They entered a room and it revealed a kitchen, living room and more like a house.

"This..." said Drago

"This is the place we are living" said Queen "Make yours selves at home"

"Thanks" Dan and the others sat on the couch

"Tell us the reason you are here" Shun stood next to the couch

"Well, you are straightforward" said Joker "Like someone" his eyes trail to King

"What" King noticed

"No, nothing"

Dan and the others blinked at them.

"Did you ever notice they changed" said Preyus

"Yeah" said Marucho

"I never expect them to be like this" said Alice

"Anyway your reason" Shun ignored

"Alright" Queen turned to her team and nodded, they nodded back. Queen reached her hand to her mask and slowly took it off.

They gasped.

* * *

**Who is Queen? Wait for next chapter. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Sorry to keep you waiting, I was thinking of a new crossover. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Aichi!" they exclaimed

Queen's identity is Aichi.

"Hi guys" Aichi smiled

"Don't 'Hi Guys' us explain!" Julie exclaimed

"Well first I want you to meet my friends. You know who Joker is"

"Yo nice to see you guys" Joker revealed to Miwa

"Jack is..."

"Ore-sama is Kamui Kasturagi" he took his mask off

"Ace is..."

"Misaki Tokura" she took her mask off

"And..."

"Kai Toshiki" Kai took his mask off

"Omg, a hottie" Julie whispered

"They are my friends that I told you about" said Aichi

"Thank you for helping Aichi onee-san" said Kamui

"Oh, it's nothing" said Dan "Wait, onee-san you are Aichi's little brother"

"No" said Kamui

"Oh, the thing is that Kamui-kun has a crush on my sist-..." Kamui covered Aichi's mouth

"That doesn't not matter right now" said Kamui

"Anyway your reason" Shun changed the subject "Your bakugan isn't the ones from New Vestoria"

"Your right our bakugan isn't from your world" Aichi said as three more bakugan appeared on her shoulder

"Wow, that's a lot of bakugan" said Dan

"I want you to meet the rest of my bakugan" said Aichi

"I'm Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred"

"Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore"

"Liberator of Bond, Gancelot"

"Wow Aichi I never knew you have so many bakugan" said Dan

"Thanks"

"Their your bakugan" said Shun

"Yeah, they are one of the reasons that we do this"

"One of the reasons" said Drago

"You see... We aren't from this world"

"What!" they exclaimed

"What do you not from this world" said Drago

"We are actually transported to this world"

"Transported" said Runo

"Yes, it's started when we were invited to go to the Tastunagi's cooperation..." Aichi started

* * *

**Flashback**

"Onee-san, why are invited again" Kamui asked

"Takuto-kun wants to talk to us before we go on that trip he invited us too" Aichi explained

"But, why" said Misaki

"That is, I don't know" said Aichi

"And why is the Manager, Miwa and... Kai here" Kamui glanced at the three

"Well, that also I don't know but isn't Kai-kun supposed to be with New AL4"

"What, you don't want your boyfriend with you" said Miwa

Aichi blushed "T-That's not what I mean, I like Kai-kun here I-I mean t-that I..." she blushed harder

"It's that cute" Miwa teased

"Miwa" Misaki whacked his head

"Ouch" he rubbed his head

"We're here" Shin said as they arrived at Takuto's office

The door opened automatically.

"Welcome" said Takuto

"Hi Takuto-kun" said Aichi

"Yo Aichi-kun" said a voice they turned and saw Team New Al4, Dreadnought and SIT Genuis

"Ren-san, why are you here" Aichi asked

"We were invited like you" he answered

"So we aren't the only ones" said Misaki

"It seems like that" said Aichi

"Well, now that you have all gathered. We will now begin" Psyqualia appeared in his eyes

Aichi's, Ren's, Chris's and Leon's Psyqualia activated as well.

"You all will now fulfill me a mission" he said

"A mission" said Aichi

Takuto nodded "I want you to help me defeat Void again"

"Void!" they exclaimed

"Yes, I have felt its presence that Void had travel to a different world and I want you to stop him again"

"Where?" Aichi asked

"You'll see" a bright light surrounded them

They covered their eyes as they were transported.

"Where are we" Misaki looked around

They landed in a park with some cars passing by.

"Onee-san!" Kamui exclaimed

They turned and saw Aichi, Ren, Chris and Leon on the ground.

"Ren-sama!" exclaimed Asaka

"Chris!" Ali and Lee exclaimed

"Leon-sama!" exclaimed Sharlene and Jillian

"Aichi!" Kai put her in his arms

Aichi's eye slowly opened her eyes "K-Kai...-kun, where am I" she looked around

"We don't know" Kai answered "What happened"

"I don't even know, when we were transported my head started to hurt then I woke up and see you" Aichi answered

"That collision with your Psyqualia must have made you faint" said Misaki

"I see, what are we going to do" Aichi stood up as Kai supported her

"I think I know" said a voice

"Who is it" they looked around

"That voice... It can't be" said Aichi

"Yes" a white ball came out of her pocket and opened "It's been a long time, my vanguard"

"My vanguard... Blaster Blade" said Aichi

"Amazing its Blaster Blade" they turned saw Ren look at Blaster Blade at every corner

"Uh Ren-san" Aichi sweat dropped

"Nee, did he just talk" he talks densely

"Yes Ren-sama" said Asaka

"Interesting" Ren continue to look at him

"He's not the only one" said another voice

Everyone's pocket came out a ball like Blaster Blade.

"Alfred, Gancelot and Garmore!" Aichi recognized her units

"Descendent, Overload!" said Kai

"Amaterasu, Coco" said Misaki

"Asura Kaiser,Illuminal Dragon" said Kamui

"Dragonic Lawkeeper" said Miwa

"Blaster Dark, Raging Form Dragon" said Ren

"Luquier" said Asaka

"Amon" said Testu

"Leo-pald, Polaris" said Chris

"Lox" said Ali

"Bison" said Lee

"Revonn" said Leon

"Navalgazer Dragon" said Sharlene and Jillian

"How are you?" Kamui points his finger

"Surprised" said Asura Kaiser

"Surprised no, what is going on" said Misaki

"You have all known that Void has come to another world" said Alfred

"Yes" Aichi nodded

"This world is the bakugan world where they use bakugan to play games like cardfight" Gancelot explained

"So you are a bakugan" said Chris

"Yes" Polaris said

"So what are going to do, we don't have any money in this world" said Shin

"Leave that to us" said Coco "Takuto explain to us before you came to this world"

"Follow us" said Garmore

They follow the bakugan to a building.

"This is..." said Aichi

"This is where Takuto prepared for you guys to stay in this world" Blaster Dark explained

"But what do we do, I mean we never played bakugan before" said Aichi

"We'll teach you" said Blaster Blade

"Really"

Blaster Blade nodded.

"Thank you" Aichi smiled

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"In order not to suspicious anyone, we decided to hide out identity with theses masks" Aichi held up her mask

"But you still brawl and defeat Brawlers" said Marucho

"Well..." Aichi laughed awkwardly "We didn't mean to hurt anyone, we just checking if Void is in someone"

"In someone" they said

"Void is a negative energy that is very strong. When we fought Void, I was poisoned and felt the power before" said Aichi

"And Souryu Leon had been took over once" said Kamui

"Void can manipulate you with his words" said Misaki

"So we brawl the brawlers the best we can do, in order to find Void" said Aichi

"Alright" Dan stood up

"Dan" said Runo

"We'll help you find Void and bring you back home" said Dan

Aichi looked at her friends then to Dan "Alright" she nodded

Dan and the others cheered "But" she cut them off "I want you guys to be careful finding Void"

Dan and the others looked at each other and nodded to Aichi, who smiled.

"I really like your encouragement, but it's getting late" Miwa nodded to the clock

"Oh my" said Alice

"I didn't know that it would be this late" said Runo

"Why won't you guys come tomorrow" said Miwa

"Yeah that's sound nice" said Marucho

"I'll walk you guys out" Aichi offered

"Thanks Aichi" said Julie

* * *

"Aichi I've been wondering about what you mean by that you've been poison by Void" Drago asked

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too" Dan agreed

"T-That..." Aichi looked away

"It's best that you should not ask that" said Blaster Blade

"Huh?" they looked confused

"That battle brings bad memories to her and us" said Alfred

"Sorry Aichi I didn't know that" Dan apologized

"I-It's okay, oh here we are" they see the front door in front of them

"Thanks for your hospitality" Marucho bowed

"It's nothing" said Aichi "Be careful walking home"

"We will" they walked and waved to Aichi

* * *

**A new search is coming. Dan and the brawlers are helping Aichi find Void and bring them home. What other adventures will come. You have to wait, don't forget to Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

**Sorry for being late, I have school, homework and didn't have the time to update. This is chapter 8, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello" Dan voice echoed in the building

"Dan I don't think that they can hear you" said Runo

"Yeah, but we said that we are coming today"

"That and this are different" said Drago, but Dan ignored him

"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLOOOO!" Dan yelled again

"Dan! Quiet down or they will get mad" Runo scold

"Coming" they heard and saw a red spiked haired guy walking up to them "Do you need something" he talked densely

"Um... Aichi invited us" Dan answered

"Oh, you must be the brawlers that Aichi-kun told us. Follow me" he said

* * *

They followed him through some doors and to a room.

"Turn end" they heard a voice

"My, my, they doing it" said the guy

"Doing it?" said Dan

"You'll see" he walked to a window, they looked through the window and saw a room, a yellow hair guy with some cards in his hand and a table with cards on it. A huge blue dragon was behind him with other army suit soldiers with it.

"As expected guarding my attack" said the yellowed hair guy

"Thank you" they heard a familiar voice, Dan and the others saw Aichi on the other side with the same table with one card in the middle, but no cards in her hand. Behind her is Gancelot alone.

"It's seems Aichi-kun it in a tight spot" said the red head

"What do you mean?" said Runo

"Look at her hand" he nodded

"There isn't anything" said Marucho

"That's the point her field is empty and if she draw a card, she won't have enough power" he said

"You mean that Aichi's going to lose" said Julie

"Maybe, but it depends on what she draws" he look back at the fight

They continue to watch as Aichi prepare herself.

"Stand and Draw" she draw a card, her face went suddenly calm and looked at her opponent

"It came" he felt the wind blew

"Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! Ride...Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" a warrior replaced Gancelot, with golden armor and long brown thick hair

"Wow, that's Garmore" exclaimed Dan

"I'm surprised he looks like that" said Drago

"And gathers my companions to help the lonely soul. Limit Break!" a blue circle appeared on top of Garmore and Aichi "Counterblast" she turn over three cards and turn over a card from her deck "Superior call Liberator of Royalty, Phallon" and called "Another Superior Call Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter, May Rain Liberator, Bruno, Little Liberator, Marron and Halo Liberator, Mark" she filled up her read-guards "The lonely one will never be alone, calling my friends you stronger, Fellowship Circle"

"Wow, she just filled up her table just like that" said Dan

"I never knew this kind of battle" said Drago

"It's Aichi-kun like" the red head chuckled

"Huh?" they looked confused

"She always gathers her friends whenever she is in a tight spot. That's like her" he smiled

"Bruno skill, she gets power +3000 of every card was called from the deck" now Bruno is Power 19000 "Bruno boosts Phallon attack, Phallon skill if my vanguard has a 'Liberator' in its name power +3000" [Power 31000]

"No guard" his 5th damage fell

"Mark boosts Star Rain attack" [Power 15000]

"Intercept" [Shield 5000+11000=16000]

"Marron boosts Garmore attack" [Power 19000]

"Guard" [Shield 15000+11000=26000] he used a rest if his hand

"It won't get through" said Alice

"No" said the red head

"Twin Drive First Elixir Liberator Heal Trigger power to Garmore and recover one damage" she put a card in the drop zone "Second Liberator of Hope, Epona Critical Trigger"

"What!" her opponent muttered

"Power and Critical to Garmore" [Power 29000 Critical 2]

"Damage check" no trigger "I lost" he said

* * *

The units began to fade as they gather up their cards.

"Leon-kun nice fight" Aichi walked up to him

"I guess so" he said

"Good work you two" they heard clapping, turn and saw.

"Ren-san" said Aichi "You were watching"

"Yeah and others" he said

"Others?" said Aichi

"Aichi!" she heard her name; she turned and saw Dan running down

"Aichi that was amazing. What was that? How can you do that? Can you teach me?" Dan buried her with questions

Aichi sweat dropped.

"Dan your bothering her" Runo walked up

"But Runo, didn't you see that amazing battle I want a passionate and amazing battle like that" said Dan

"At least calm down first" said Marucho

"Sendou, who are they" Leon asked

"Oh I mention them yesterday remember" said Aichi

"The ones who challenge us"

Aichi nodded.

"Aichi who is that" Dan pointed to Leon "And that guy" and pointed to Ren

"They are my friends from my world, the other team leaders" Aichi replied

"Hi, I'm Suzugamori Ren nice to meet you" he said

"Souryu Leon"

"Aichi, what do you mean team leaders" said Marucho

Aichi was about to answer but Ren interrupted her.

"Let me explain, Aichi-kun, Leon-kun, Chris-kun and me are team leaders of our team" Ren explained

"That doesn't answer my question" said Marucho

"He means that we are team leaders of our team. We were the 4 winners of the VF Circuit in our world" Aichi explained

"The VF Circuit?" said Alice

"A world tournament, where the world best fighter compete"

"Woah, the world" said Dan

"That must be tough" said Drago

"It was, my team had a hard time winning, every circuit we took we end up losing" Aichi said sheepishly

"Then how did you win" said Runo

"On our last chance we end up winning, my team beat the other team and won the VF Circuit" said Aichi

"Your team won against the other teams" said Shun

"Yeah" Aichi nodded

"Cool not only you just won a battle, but you won against the best battlers" said Dan

"Thanks, but they are tough" thanked Aichi

"So Aichi what was that earlier" Julie asked

"Oh that fight, we just doing a mock fight"

"A mock!" they exclaimed

"That battle was amazing and Leon was uneasy when you attacked the last attack" said Shun

"No, even if we were in a serious, I still lose" said Leon

"So Aichi, what was that battle anyway" said Shun

"It's Cardfight. A card game from our world" she answered

"Cardfight" said Dan "Hey, Aichi"

"Yes" she turn to him

"Can I try, cardfight" he asked

Aichi looked at Ren then to Leon, they both nodded to her, she nodded back.

"Alright" she lightly smiled

"Alright!" He cheered, punching the air

"But" she interrupted his cheer "We need to find you a deck"

"Deck?" they said

"In cardfight, we use decks to fight and every deck is different" Aichi explained

"Okay" said Dan

"I'll ask Misaki-san for one"

"That won't be necessary" said Ren

"Ren-san" Aichi turn to him

Ren threw her a deck, Aichi caught the deck and look through it.

"Ren-san" her voice said in a dark voice "Where did you get this deck?"

Leon inched away from the dark aura surrounding girl.

Dan and the others were confused in what was happening.

"Oh the other day I found it in your room, I looked through it and it look likes Kai's so I thought that I should give it back to him" he answered like it was a simple question

"You went into my room" the aura grew bigger

"Yeah" he said again

"Who said you could go in my room!" she yelled at him

Ren covered his ears as she yells.

"But, why does Kai is allowed to go in there" he whined

Aichi blushed "That and this different, after Dan and I fight I will give you a punishment"

"EEEEhhh! Why!?" he cried

"It's for going in my room without permission" she crossed her arms

Ren hung his head.

The others (except Leon who smirked) sweatdropped at the scene.

"Here" Aichi placed the deck in Dan's hand

"This is" he looked at her

"My other deck, use it" she smiled

"Yes" he said "Now watch me beat you, Aichi because I'm not holding back"

"I also" she took out her deck

* * *

"Does Dan know what he is doing. I mean, that did he forget that Aichi is stronger than him" Runo pointed to Leon

"I agree, when he sees an amazing battle he couldn't control himself" said Drago

Dan and Aichi position themselves on the table.

"Cool, how does this machine work" Dan looked around for a switch

"Dan" he looked up and saw a bundle thrower to him. Dan caught the bundle looked at it confusedly

"Hey Aichi what is this" he yelled across the room

"Vanguard fighting glove, you need that glove in order to fight" she explained putting on a blue glove

Dan put on the red glove and notice a red gem on it.

"Is it alright that I can go first, so I can explain the rules better" Aichi asked

"It's alright" he said back

Aichi nodded "Okay first you need to take a grade 0 card from your deck" she took the first card from her deck and put it on the vanguard circle

"A grade 0?"

"It shows on the left corner of the card each card has its grade and skill" she explained

"Okay" Dan followed her actions

"Next, you shuffle your deck"

"Shuffle?"

"Yeah, we draw whatever cards we draw" she began to shuffling the deck

Dan copied her actions

"Put your deck on the deck zone" she put down her deck. Dan copied

"Next, you draw 5 cards from your deck" she draw 5 cards "I have the lineup of grade 0, 1, 2&3's. If you don't like the cards you can redraw them once" she looked at her hand and it was a good on "How's your hand?"

"If fine" Dan replied

Aichi nodded "Now imagine it"

"Imagine?"

"Yes, imagine that you are on a planet Cray that is similar to earth" they travel to Cray

Dan was amazed by the planet unlike New Vestoria.

"Once you imagine it the game starts, we both turn over our hands on outer vanguard circle and say 'Stand Up, Vanguard'"

Dan nodded.

They both got ready to start the game.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" they said

* * *

**Dan and Aichi are going to cardfight. What will happen. Wait for the next chapter, it may be posted by tomorrow or Saturday. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Here's chapter 9 as I said.**

* * *

"Cheer Up Trumpeter "said Aichi, a child with rainbow wings holding a trumpeter in its hand appeared behind her

"R-Red Pulse Dracokid" Dan said, a small dragon with guns in its arms stood behind him

"W-What is this" Julie exclaimed

"Motion Figure System" Ren answered "We use this to cardfight"

"I see" Marucho held his glasses "I'm very interested in what technology it is"

"I'll go first, so the rules will easier for you" said Aichi

"Okay" said Dan 'She's different then before' he thought

"First I draw a card" she did as she said "Then I ride a unit from my hand on the my field"

"Ride?" said Dan

"A skill that you can do once every beginning turn, you take a take a grade higher from your hand and stack it on top of your vanguard"

"Vanguard?" he said

"The leader that leads your units in battle. Little Liberator, Marron Ride" she put a card on top of the grade 0, a boy with a book replaced Cheer Up "Cheer Up skill, I move it to rear-circle" she move back the grade 0

"Huh?"

"It's a skill that some units can have, Dracokid has the same skill also"

"Really" he looked at the small dragon

"Of course it's written on the card"

Dan looked at the card "It does"

Everyone (except Aichi, Ren and Leon) sweat dropped.

"And I attack" she said

Dan backed up preparing the attack.

"But, this is the first turn so I can't attack"

Dan sighed in relief and remembers what to do.

* * *

"Okay" he said "Draw, umm..." He looked at the cards "Iron Tail Dragon Ride" a dragon replaced Dracokid

"Wow this is so cool!" Dan looked at the dragon behind him

Everyone (except Leon) sweat dropped

"Dan" Aichi brought him back to this world

"Oops sorry it's so different from bakugan. Okay I move Dracokid to the rear-guard" he moves back the grade 0

"You can also call other units to your field, they have to be the same or lower grade as your vanguard" said Aichi

Dan look at his cards "Amber Dragon, Daylight call" another dragon appeared beside Iron Tail

"Since this is the second turn you can attack" said Aichi

"Okay Iron Tail attack" said Dan

"When you attack, you rest your unit"

"Rest?"

"You turn your card sideways" Aichi explained

"Oh, I knew that" he laughed sheepishly, turning his vanguard to a rest

"And you can boost your vanguard"

"Boost?"

"A skill that a grade 1 or 0 can use, it's by adding its power to your vanguard"

"Okay then Dracokid boosts Iron Tail attack"

Aichi nodded "When you attack with your vanguard, you do a drive check"

"Drive check?"

"Turn over the top of your deck" she said

Dan did as she told revealing a grade 0 with a yellow mark at the right corner.

"Critical Trigger!" Aichi exclaimed happily

"Critcal trigger?"

"If a trigger appeared you can give power or activate its skill, for this a Critical trigger"

"So this work" said Dan

Aichi nodded "You can give your power to Daylight and critical to Iron Tail"

"I'll do that"

Iron Tail flew towards Marron with power 11000 and slash the liberator.

"I received the damage, now I damage check"

"Damage check?"

"It's a check to your damage, if you receive 6 damages you will lose"

'Well that's not hard' Dan thought

"I check my deck First... Second no trigger" she put them in the damage zone "You can attack again"

"Daylight attack" [Power 11000]

"Not all that time you let the attack through, you can use the cards in your hand to guard. Armed Liberator, Gwydion guard" [Shield 5000+8000=13000] "The power is calculated by the shield on the side of the card"

"So the attack won't get through" said Dan

Aichi nodded.

Daylight slashes Gwydion, who disappeared.

"After the guardian is attacked you put it in the drop zone" she put the card at the underneath her deck "Thanks" she said silently "Now it's my turn" she draw a card, revealing Blaster Blade Liberator

"The lesson is over" Leon felt the wind, Ren nodded.

"If I have a grade 2 card I can ride it, here I go" she said

Dan confusedly looked at her sudden change and nodded.

* * *

"Stand Up, My Avatar. Blaster Blade Liberator!" Marron was replaced by a knight who slashes the air with his sword with Aichi's eyes and hair

"Cool that's Blaster Blade from yesterday" Dan looked at him

"Call... Liberator of Silence, Gallatin and Liberator of the Flute, Escrad" the two units appeared beside Blaster Blade

"Gallatin attack" [Power 10000]

Dan's first damage fell.

"Escrad attack" [Power 9000]

The second damage fell.

"Cheer Up boosts Blaster Blade attack" [Power 14000] "Drive Check" no trigger

"Damage check" no trigger

"Turn end"

"Whoa she landed 3 damages" said Runo

"Yeah, I never knew Aichi would be this strong" Julie agreed

"Stand and Draw. Blazing Core Dragon Ride. Dragon Knight, Nehalem and Flame of Hope, Aermo call. Aermo boosts Nehalem attack" [Power 16000]

"No guard" Aichi's third damage fell

"Dracokid boosts Blazing Core attack" [Power 13000]

"No guard"

"Drive check" no trigger

"Damage check" no trigger

"Turn end"

"Yes two more damages Dan will win" said Julie

"But she doesn't seem worried" said Tigerra

"Huh?" said Runo

"I agree with Tigerra, it seems that she knows that no trigger will appear" said Skyress

"That's because does know" said Ren

They looked at him confusedly.

"She can feel that her friends helping her" he said

"Her friends?" said Alice "You mean she treat her cards like real friends"

"Yes" Ren nodded

"I didn't know that" said Preyus

"I didn't understand until after she beat me, she's a mysterious girl" said Ren

* * *

"Stand and Draw. The battle to set the world free from the nightmare of limitations begins now!

Become a legend! Ride Liberator of The Round Table, Alfred" Blaster Blade was replaced by a knight with bigger armor and sword

"Awesome, it's Alfred" Dan cried happily

"Halo Liberator, Mark call and break through the limit, Limit Break!" said Aichi, a blue vanguard circle appeared on top of Aichi and Alfred

"Limit Break?! But isn't that an ability in bakugan" Dan exclaimed

"No" Aichi shook her head "Limit Break was originally from Vanguard, here I go. Counterblast" she turns over two cards in the damage zone "I turn over the top card of my deck. Superior Call Solitary Liberator, Gancelot" she call the grade 3

"Dang it" said Dan

"Again" said Aichi turning over the last two cards

"What!" Dan exclaimed

"Escrad retire" she put it in the drop zone "Gancelot moves up. Superior Call Pomerugal Liberator" she called another card

"Now Dan has to guard has to survive against the third attack" said Drago

"I don't think so" said Ren

"What?" said Drago

"Just look" he turn back to the fight

"Alfred's Limit Break skill he gains power +2000 from each rear guard" said Aichi

"What!" Dan exclaimed again

"Power 21000" said Runo

"Dan has to do something in order protect himself against that power" said Shun

"Pomerugal boosts Gancelot attack" [Power 18000]

"No guard" said Dan

"Mark boosts Galatin attack" [Power 16000]

"No guard" his 5th damage fell

"Oh no that's damage number 5" said Runo

"Dan has to protect himself or he will be toast" said Julie

"Cheer Up boosts Alfred attack" [Power 26000]

"Guard Embodiment of Armor, Bahr, Lizard Soldier, Ganlu, and Seal Sragon, Artpique" [Shield 20000+9000=29000]

"Yes he protected himself" said Runo

"No, it's still early" said Skyress

They looked at the Ventus bakugan.

"She's right, if Aichi gets a trigger then it goes through" said Drago

They look back at the fight and wait for the results.

"Now I do a drive check, since this is a grade 3 I do a Twin Drive" said Aichi "Twin Drive First..." no trigger

Dan waits for the second trigger.

"Second check" it glowed blue

Dan gasped with the others.

"Fortune Liberator Stand trigger. Power to Alfred and Gancelots stands" Alfred [Power 31000] charged at Blazing Core and slashes the dragon with his sword.

"D-Damage Check" Dan's hand slightly trembled as he draw, he turn it over "No trigger" as he put it in the damage zone

* * *

The units around them faded then disappeared.

Aichi gathered her cards and put back to her case, she walked up to Dan who gathers up the cards.

"Dan, what do you think" said Aichi

"That. Vanguard is soo cool thanks for letting me to battle you" Dan gave her her deck back

"You're welcome" Aichi smiled

"Dan" they turn and saw Runo and the others walking up to them.

"That was a nice battle Daniel" Drago placed himself next to dans shoulder

"Thanks Drago, guys" Dan thanked

"I agree Dan that was a nice fight, no matter you win or lose" said Aichi

"Thanks" Dan thanked her

"Normally beginners like you would just focus on power and all of their cards thst made them guard-less but Dan, you are different"

"Hmm"

"Say that yourself" said a voice, they saw Kai leaning against the wall with his arms cross

"Kai-kun!" Aichi was surprised

"Kai, when did you get there" said Ren

"Happen to be passing by" he said

"Kai-kun what do you mean 'say that to myself'?" Aichi asked

"When you fought with me you were the same"

"Oh" she laughed sheepishly "I never knew that"

"So who wants to try next" said Ren

"Oooo me,me. I want to try" Julie raised her hand

"Then I'll be your opponent" said Ren

"But before that" Aichi cut in "Ren-san did you forget something" she crossed her arms

"Heh" he looked at her

"Don't 'heh' me, you think that I have to forgotten your punishment!" dark aura surrounded Aichi

"Uwhaa" Ren hid behind Kai

"Ren what did you do" Kai said

He laughed sheepishly "I kind of went in her room without permission"

Kai dragged him out for a huge punishment going into his girlfriend's room.

"Well, that's covered" Aichi suddenly changed and smiled

"Umm, Aichi why is Kai taking Ren for a punishment then you are" said Runo

"Oh, Kai-kun is very over protective went ever it comes to me" Aichi answered

"Why is he overprotective to you?" said Alice

"Well..." she blushed

"Cause he is her boyfriend" Drago finished

"BOYFRIEND!" the girls cried, the boys covered their ears

"You mean that hottie is your boyfriend" said Julie

"Y-Yes" Aichi sweat dropped at the 'hottie' part

"How come you never told us" Runo asked

"Because I knew you girls would bury me in questions" Aichi answered

"Well that's reasonable" said Alice

The girls laughed then the boys followed up (except Leon who smirked).

* * *

"What are the reports" said a deep voice

"It's going as planned, if we destroy the Bakugan Battle Brawlers then no one will be in our way" a voice said

"Once we have the silent core we can restore Naga. I want you do your best... Masquerade"

A boy with spiky yellow hair with a mask smiled.

"Yes, Void" Masquerade said

* * *

**Masquerade and Void is working together to revive Naga. What will the Bakugan Brawlers and Cardfighters do? Review.**


End file.
